


Un regno di argilla

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Un regno di argilla

Da quando era nata, la principessa verde aveva invidiato le formiche e la loro capacità di costruire e trasportare. Così, un mattino si distese sul prato, ben intenta a non intralciare il loro lavoro, e decise di provare a carpire qualche loro segreto.

Le guardò trasportare, minuto per minuto, ora per ora, piccole particelle di argilla, sapientemente bagnata dalle minute zampette in una pozzanghera d'acqua, e poi portarle ad accumularsi all'imboccatura del loro formicaio, tutt'intorno al foro di entrata.

Il cervo venne allora accanto alla principessa e si sdraiò accanto a lei ad ammirar le formiche.

“Perché credi che gli dei le abbiano fatte così unite e laboriose, cervo?” chiese la principessa, mentre le formiche continuavano ad ammassare quella che un po' per volta iniziava a sembrare una torre con le mura tutte attorno.

“Forse più si è piccoli, più si capisce il valore dell'agire insieme. In meno di una giornata hanno già messo in piedi un fortino.”

“Torniamo domani, magari avranno messo in piedi un'intera città.”

E i due si allontanarono, tornando dal corvo e dal lupo. Ma l'indomani fu un giorno di pioggia, e così anche i due successivi. Quando il cervo e la principessa tornarono a guardare i progressi delle formiche, si accorsero che il fortino era tutto sciolto, affogato in tutte le pozzanghere intorno.

“Non c'è stato tempo perché si asciugasse.”

“No, però guarda.” la principessa indicò la fila compatta delle formiche che si avviavano di nuovo, ognuna col suo grumo di argilla, verso i resti del disgraziato fortino.

“Sono piuttosto ostinate.” commentò il cervo, e aggiunse: “Temo che domani pioverà ancora...”

“Ho la soluzione” disse la principessa verde, e corse a prendere dalla sua borsa un brande ombrello. Lo aprì, e lo piantò accanto al formicaio, accertandosi che non potesse cadergli addosso.

Le formiche continuarono il loro lavoro, ignare del favore della principessa.

“Ma se poi ti servisse?” disse il cervo.

“A me non ci vuol nulla a costruirmi un altro ombrello. Le formiche saranno anche tante, ma vivono meno di me, e il loro tempo è meno del mio.”

“Ma loro lavorano tanto anche per chi ci sarà dopo di loro.”

“In questo caso, senza la pioggia a spazzar via il loro lavoro, potranno occupare il tempo per far molto di più.”

La principessa e il cervo guardarono ancora le formiche, prima di andarsi a riparare per la notte. Il giorno seguente piovve, e piovve ancora a lungo, fino a che, il primo giorno di sole, la principessa decise di andare a controllare il lavoro delle formiche. Si fermò alla vista di un castelletto con una grande torre centrale, tante più piccole torri attorno, e mura, portoni fatti di pezzi di corteccia.

“Credi che loro sappiano che le ho aiutate?” chiese la principessa al cervo.

Lui scosse la testa. “Ma spesso gli dei aiutano anche noi, e non siamo in grado di riconoscerlo.”

La principessa non disse altro. Recuperò il suo ombrello, e insieme al cervo se ne tornò dal corvo e dal lupo.


End file.
